coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7568 (1st April 2011)
Plot Becky does her best to persuade Steve into moving away. Tyrone thinks that Tommy slept with Tina last night. Tina comes down the stairs and tells Tommy that she sees a lot of Jack in him. Nick's nervous about the bistro opening. Kylie and David reconcile much to Gail's annoyance. Sophie is amused by the brand new car waiting in the Street for Sally. Betty tells a paranoid Liz that Steve and Becky have been locked up in the back room all morning. Sally is irate that Kevin is wasting his lottery winnings. Graeme sees Tina leaving No.9 with Tommy and Tyrone and angrily confronts Tyrone. Norris is nearby and overhears the conversation as Graeme has to backtrack. Kylie enters the Rovers and asks Becky to attend her wedding. When an angry Becky tells her otherwise, Kylie insists Max will be pageboy. A furious Becky throws her out. Tyrone warns Tommy to start out on the right foot. Kevin and Tommy get into a heated argument and Kevin is left chastised by a furious Sally demanding that he returns the car. Shaken by her encounter with Kylie, Steve sympathises with Becky and agrees to sell the pub but swears her to secrecy until the deal has gone through. Jim is summoned to the pub and along with Liz they are astounded to hear that Steve wants to sell up. Liz is concerned by his eagerness to keep the sale a secret. Claudia arrives at the salon. Stood up by Marc she gets Audrey to agree to come for a drink. A reluctant Audrey agrees. Gail is apologetic and tries to win Kylie round by offering to pay for her dress. Audrey and Claudia run into Rita in the pub. She invites her to David's wedding but when Claudia goes to the toilet. Marc's on the phone, he's in the police station and is asking for Audrey. Liz returns behind the bar dressed to impress and Jim is delighted. Audrey makes her excuses to Claudia and leaves to get to the police station. Steve spots Amy in the back yard of No.1. He tells her to play a game of pairs and to hunt down her passport quickly and quietly and in return she'll get a prize. Amy is delighted. Audrey is in the police station and she's shocked to see disheveled Marc dressed as a lady. Steve returns with Amy's passport, guilty for conning his daughter. Liz enters and catches the end of his conversation with Becky. She's shocked to see Amy's passport and demands to know the truth. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Duggie - Justin Moorhouse *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Audrey's *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Jim the deal is on and heads to the Barlows' in search of Amy's passport; Kevin is riled by Tommy's presence at the garage; and Kylie finds an ally in Gail after a run-in with Becky. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (joint 7th place with Episode 7567 (31st March 2011)). Category:2011 episodes